happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Weakest Lynx
The Weakest Lynx is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Lustly * Crafty Featuring * Richie * Sniffles * Lifty & Shifty * Lumpy Appearances * Nurse and Cast Plot Lustly stares at Richie as he walks by, to his discomfort. Lustly is saddened that he isn't into her. Then she becomes furious when she spots Crafty seducing him before taking his wallet. She gets into a fight with Crafty until police officer Lumpy breaks them up, paying no mind to the stolen wallet, which Richie luckily takes back. After that incident, Lustly enters a hospital for plastic surgery. Sniffles has her anaesthetized and begins his operation. Hours later, Lustly looks exactly like Crafty. With one final touch to her vocal chords, she even takes on Crafty's voice. She walks out of the operation room and passes by Nurse and Cast, getting the latter smitten with her. The unrecognisable Lustly returns to the park, where she sees Richie once again and makes an attempt to flirt with him. Assuming she wants his wallet, Richie refuses to fall for the trick. But then he comes baffled when Crafty herself appears next to him. Crafty and her twin make dirty looks at each other while Richie flees. They argue, that is until Lifty and Shifty come along. The twins quickly become friends, particularly Lustly and Lifty. That night, Shifty observes as Richie drives off leaving his mansion unguarded. Shifty and Crafty proceed to rob the place, leaving Lustly and Lifty out on guard duty. Lifty, distracted, soon gets knocked out with a whack on the head. He later wakes up to find himself being held captive in one of the mansion's rooms, by Lustly of course. She giggles insanely as Lifty tries to struggle free. Shifty and Crafty suddenly burst in so they could hide from Lumpy, whose police car has arrived outside. Shifty trips and knocks into his brother. Unable to tell them apart, Lustly picks up a hatless Shifty and tries to kiss him. This gets Crafty mad. Just then, Lumpy enters the scene with a gun pointed at the criminals. Lustly and Crafty have a cat fight while Lifty and Shifty point to each other. Lumpy becomes confused as to who he should shoot. So he resorts to firing in all directions, blowing holes though the mansion until it crumbles. Richie returns home to be distraught at the calamity, when a chunk of debris cuts him in half. His other half is crushed by a safe. Sniffles arrives in his ambulance, followed by his apparent twin. Sniffles prefers not to question it as the episode ends. Deaths # Lifty, Shifty, Crafty and Lustly either die from being shot or when the mansion collapses. # Lumpy is crushed when the mansion collapses. # Richie is crushed by debris and a safe. Trivia * Some fans assume Sniffles' twin was Blender in disguise. * This is the first episode since Beware the Moon where Richie dies. * Once again, Shifty and Crafty's relationship is brought up. * Lumpy caused every death in this episode including his own. Category:Season 67 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes